


First Choice

by Yoyi



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyi/pseuds/Yoyi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Camile Wray thinks while drawing. (Drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SGU story, characters etc. I don't make money from this. This is from fans to fans.

**First Choice.**

Drawing was her way to realease tension. She was very tense. All this situation, this messed up situation, made impossible for her to rest, so all those blank nights she drew.

While drawing, she thought. About her parents, about the Earth, of Sharon, her Sharon, alone. And some of those nights she couldn't bear it. She wanted so bad to go back to the Earth, to see Sharon, to share more time with her... But that wasn't possible.

Sometimes she blamed Rush, and  _hated_  Rush. So much, she wanted to slap her fist on his face. Break his nose, make his ironic smile fade buried on his own blood. She knew Rush didn't have anyone waiting for him at home, and then her rage abated. Because that,  _that,_  was more depressing.

And so she drew, sometimes with anger, or sorrow, or selfpity, other giggling at a funny memory.

As the time passed, she became used to  _Destiny_ , and her insomnia faded. She drew less, and organized more. She was less pissed at Rush, at her situation with Sharon, at her surroundings. She started to enjoy her life aboard the ship, just a little.

Still, sometimes, she made time so she could draw. Because Camille Wray's first choice in life always was and always will be an artist.

**Author's Note:**

> This story came to me after I saw chapter Nº 9, season 1, Life. I hope it wasn't too OoC. Thanks for reading, wish you enjoyed.
> 
> I have posted this fic on Fanfiction.net too under the name of Yoyi-Yi. I'm the same.


End file.
